The Dawn of a New Forever
by JustGoingWithTheWind
Summary: Sequel to The End of Forever. AU: During Eclispe/ Breaking Dawn, Seth's Imprint is welcomed into the Cullens family.Also she's a Pixie, and stuck with chosing to stay in Forks with Seth and the Cullens, or go to school, and possibly see her brother again.
1. Chapter 1

DAWN OF A NEW FOREVER!

Chapter one

"Who are you?" The blonde asked.

"Marriiaa Sun, ya?" I replied.

"Rosalie Hale" I was a little shocked when she said her name.

"What, do you have a problem with my name or something?"

"No ma'am, it's nothing" I said studying her. She had the same eye shape (my eyes are blue, while hers are topaz), long legs (I may be only 4'9, but my legs are long), same jaw, forehead.. Let's just say we could be sisters. Maybe even pass for twins, but I doubt that.

The other's were studying me. "What, do _ya_ have a problem with _me_?"

"No, it's just that you look so much like Rose when she was hu~ about your age" A blonde male said, he was probably the father.

"Why are you here?" A large muscled man asked.

"Avid hiker" I lied easily.

"How long have you been wearing those cloths?" a small, dark hair girl asked.

"None of your beeswax!" I yelled at her.

"Awkward" The muscled man said.

"What the heck Emmett?" Rosalie hit him.

"What? It was awkward and quiet so I spoke!" He explained.

"I'm Esme," a caramel hair coloured woman walked over to me.

"Nice knowing' ya'll" I said turning on my heel.

"Wait!" The dark hair girl exclaimed.

"What?" I sighed.

"Why don't you stay with us?" She said, than whispered, "I'll explain later"

"My mom's waiting" It wasn't a lie, she was waiting, probably for me to come home. It had been months.

"You're lying" a lean blonde male, that had been silent until now said.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"He has his ways" the small girl said.

"I think he can speak for himself, midget"

"I am not a midget! I'm taller than you!" She ran at me, too fast for a human.

"Take a chill pill Alice" Esme and the older blond said at the same time.

"Actually, I can speak for myself" the blond male said.

"Jasper!" Alice said.

"Alice!" Jasper said.

"Emmett!" Emmett said.

Everyone, including me rolled their eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Emmett will be Emmett" Esme said.

"So he will" the older male said, and walked over to me, "I'm Dr. Cullen, but call me Carlisle"

Chapter 2:I remembered all the times my father had introduced himself as Doctor Sun. The word doctor brought tears to my eyes. "Yo," I said.

Esme smiled.

I smiled back.

"So where is this?" I asked.

"Forks," Carlisle replied.

"Huh?"

"Washington," Esme put in.

"Boy is this chick stupid," I heard Emmett mutter.

I stalked up to him, "Ya take that back!"

"Nope."

"Fine be childish," I turned to leave, shifting the weight of my backpack to my other shoulder.

"Wait! Don't leave!" The girl named Alice called, "Why don't you stay with us," she muttered under her breathe "I'll explain later."

"Why?" I asked

"Because, you look like you could use a home" Esme said.

"Says who?"

"Us."

"Uhmm... What about icky Vicky?" Emmett asked.

"I'll take Marriiaa home, you guys know what to do," Esme said, turning to leave, I followed her looking back for a second. The last thing I saw was Emmett military saluting.

Chapter three:I hurried to keep up with Esme, whom had set a brisk pace. "So... Come here often?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Often enough" She replied.

"Okay... Favourite hockey team?"

Esme looked a little scared, her eyes darting from side to side, walking quickly. "Seattle?"

I nodded, "They have a team?" I never really paid attention to hockey, it was just some stupid show my parents and brothers watched on TV.

"Yeah"

"Oh" I replied.

Esme speed up a little. I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye, and it was not a small movement like a squirrel or a bird would make. As I turned my head I caught sight of a sandy coloured animal. A bear? No. Bears were not sandy coloured. Well except polar bears. But this was not polar bear region. A wolf? Could have been. A deer? Wong colour. I decided on a wolf.

"Hey Esme, did you see the wolf back there?" I asked

"What wolf?"

Chapter FourSeth POVI was running through the forest on patrol, and everyone else was at the border chasing 'The Redhead' I couldn't stand the smell of vampires, mostly because I was new at the whole wolf thing.

I smelled the burning, sweet yet sour smell of a vampire. I walked forward to get a look. It was the Mother Hen Vamp, with a human girl. I was drawn to the human, her sent compelling, like that of brown sugar, chocolate, and lots of other yummy smelling stuff. I slowly walked toward her.

_Back off_ Sam thought to me, _Stay away_

_Yes Sam_ I back off and ran into the forest.

Chapter Five!Seth POV stillAll day, and later that night I couldn't get her out of my head. I didn't even know her name! All I knew was she was blond, blue eyed, short, and hung out with vampires. I knew she wasn't one, for she didn't smell bad, and her eyes were not the right colour.

"SETH!" Leah pounded on my bedroom door.

"What!"

"Just forget about her! She hangs with bloodsuckers! Think of Jacob, how he is!"

I thought back to what happened earlier.I kept looking back to where she had been. I felt like I _had_ to be with her.

_Maybe he you know?_ Embry asked.

_No_ Leah hissed

_I think he did_ Sam thought.

I felt like I needed to go back! Just to see her!

Chapter sixMarriiaa POVI looked at the ceiling of the basement room I was staying in for now. I sighed. I thought back to the wolf I had seen. It had been large. And I couldn't get it out of my head!

I sighed again.

"Everything Alright?" Esme came down the stairs.

"Yeah" I sat up straight.

"Hungry?" She asked.

Though I was I replied, "Nope."

Chapter seven:Esme walked back up the stairs. The stairs were the type that swirled around. I had always loved those type of stairs.

Just then Dad appeared at the foot of the bed, "Hey Rii"

"Hi Daddy"

"Rii, these people, they're not what you think"

"What?"

"They're vampires"

"Daddy, get real"

"I am. They can hear everything you are saying."

I nodded. "What should I do?"

"They won't hurt you, they are vegetarian vampires, and only drink animal blood"

Chapter eightSeth POVI decided to go for a run. I was running in around the back of the beach, when Quil phased.

_Hey_ Quil thought.

_Hi_ I thought back

_Still thinking about her?_

_Yeah_

_I feel for you dude_

_Yeah right_

_I do, remember, I imprinted too._

I nodded. _On Claire_

_Yeah. And look where we are now._

_You mean her being two and you being her baby sitter?_

_Yepp._

Chapter nineMarriiaa POV"What?" I asked, "Liar"

"Marriiaa, do you think I would lie about that? About Magyk? This isn't some cruel joke!" Dad almost yelled.

"Okay, okay" I mumbled.

"Marriiaa, be careful. And your brother misses you, and wishes for you to come home"

Dad said, and walked through the wall.

"Wait! You saw one of the guys?" I pounded on the wall.

Esme POV~

I heard Marriiaa talking to her self, and then pounding on the wall. I walked down to her room, where she leaning against the wall, her head in her hands.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Perfectly fine! Nothing wrong at all" she said, and I almost believed her, the way she said sounded to real.

I nodded, a little suspicious of the girl, but she was only human after all.

A/N: I wrote this a year ago, on the twilight saga. com

I really wanted to pick it up again, but I can get on that website.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Ten:

Marriiaa POV:

I sat on the bed. Dad. He visited one or more of my brothers. This is weird. No, not weird. Abnormal. I should not be seeing my dead father. My dead father should not be telling me things. My dead father should not be telling me the people who took me off the street- pardon me, woods, are vampires. Not just any vampires, vegetarian vampires.

I am officially insame. The most insane fourteen year old on the planet.

I looked down at my wrist. The blazing skull was still there.

A piece of light blonde hair fell in my face. I sighed and tucked it behind my ear.

"Marriiaa?" Esme asked, walking down the staircase for the second time in two minutes.

"Yes?" I looked up, and caught her staring at my wrist, like I had two minutes before.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I can make eggs, or pancakes," she suggested.

"Okay." I guess it couldn't hurt.

"You can stay here, I'll call you up when it's ready," she said in a mothering tone.

"It's okay, I'll come help," I smiled, standing up.

"You really don't have to," Esme said.

"I want to," I replied.

"Alright," she smiled, and started up the stairs, myself following.


End file.
